The present invention relates to a truck for a vehicle such as a skateboard or scooter.
Prior art skate trucks are fabricated in the following manner. A hanger of the skate truck pivots about a nose. The hanger is biased to the straight forward neutral position by an elastomeric member. However, the elastomeric member must be sufficiently rigid so that the rider's weight does not over power the bias force created by the elastomeric member. Additionally, the elastomeric member must be pre-tensioned to a specific amount to properly support the weight of the rider. These factors limit rotation of the hanger of the prior art skate truck to a narrow range. Moreover, there is a danger that the elastomeric member may bottom out as the rider progresses into a turn thereby inadvertently lifting the outside wheels of the skate truck.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved skate truck with a wide pivot range and a truck that can accommodate a wider weight range of riders.